The Baroness
by assassinofaraluen
Summary: Twelve years before he rebels against the kingdom of Araluen, Baron Morgarath meets the Lady Elizabeth Wheeler, whom he marries shortly after. Canon divergent, as it will take place within the Early Years novels.
1. Chapter 1

_Gorlan Fief_

_Twelve Years Prior to Morgarath's Rebellion_

It was too hot in the crowded ballroom, the girl thought, weaving her way through the knights and Barons who had made the journey to Castle Gorlan. She didn't know _why _they had come. The annual Tournament wasn't for another three months at least, and the Baron of this particular Fief wasn't that well-known for throwing extravagant balls and parties, although he was an excellent host.

Her father, a well-known knight of the realm was talking to him now, the host of the party, who stood, tall and regal in a black suit, with only a small patch of gold to break the monotony. She glanced at her gown, over-sparkled, in her opinion, in a brilliant shade of blue. It had been her sister's before she'd been married. Her lucky dress, her mother had commented. Maybe the eighteen-year-old would be able to find her own suitor in it as well.

Elizabeth Wheeler had shaken her head at the comment, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. She wasn't ready for marriage, hadn't found her perfect match.

But maybe today that would change.

She could see her father gesturing at her now, and she smiled at him as she moved to his side, making a polite bow as she neared the Baron. Dark eyes wandered her face, and she forced her eyes to stay on his. He was good looking, she had to admit, although older than she was.

"Lord Morgarath, allow me to introduce my youngest daughter, Elizabeth." Stevyn Wheeler said a small smile on his face as he watched his daughter.

Elizabeth held one hand out, palm down, like her mother had taught her to do since she was able to fully understand why. Manners dictated such formality, though she nearly wanted to pull her hand away as the Baron raised it to his lips, pressing a light kiss to it. A small hint of color appeared on her cheeks, and she nearly missed the Baron's next words.

"Stevyn, my friend, why haven't you found a match for this one?"

The other man glanced at his daughter, who had looked away, hiding a small smile not very well. She was enjoying this, Stevyn thought, a trifle sourly. "Haven't been able to!" he said. "She's scared off most suitors that came calling."

"And I thought that was the father's job," Morgarath commented, and Elizabeth could feel more color rising on her cheeks, could feel the Baron's eyes on her once more. "If I may," he asked her now, offering an arm for her to take. She looked at her father now, who nodded, and she took the proffered arm, allowing him to lead her away, towards a quieter part of the ballroom. She wondered why he was doing this. He hadn't seemed interested in any of the unmarried ladies who had spoken to him so far and she could feel the jealous glances of several of those ladies as they passed them.

Still, she couldn't help but feel a little bit proud, a warm glow of something heating up her chest as he finally turned his gaze onto her. "You seem to be happy about something, Lady Elizabeth."

"Please, call me Eliza, Lord Morgarath," she replied. "Only my parents call me Elizabeth and even then, its when I'm in trouble or in formal situations."

"This feels like a formal situation."

"Only because of the occasion," she flashed at him. "If anything, this is another way to show off the strength and power of Gorlan, I wager." When the Baron looked slightly surprised and drew breath to challenge that, she continued, forestalling him. "Or, I suppose it could be a way for a grumpy bachelor to find the woman of his dreams. His missing link."

It was the Baron's turn to color slightly, and she turned a winning smile on him, suddenly realizing what that glow in her chest was. It was maybe something all the other ladies had felt, but now...now it seemed different somehow. Like she was falling...

She smiled at him as he leaned closer. "It seems you can see right through me. No wonder you've scared so many suitors off. But, I'm afraid you'll find me a tougher suitor to scare."

She brushed a strand of red hair behind her ear and looked up at him, amber colored brown eyes studying his black ones. "I rather hope I don't," she said, smiling up at him. He took a moment to study her before pulling away, leaving her to watch him as he turned, facing her father. Stevyn was watching them closely, and he felt a small glow of satisfaction, knowing he'd found a match for his daughter.

Two months later, the two were married, in the warmth of the summertime sun. She smiled at him, as the day slowly turned into night. She stood next to him, looking small next to his tall frame. She was nervous. She now bore the title of Baroness, the Lady Elizabeth of Gorlan Fief. She wondered if she was good enough, and the thought plagued her throughout the night, smiling at those who seemed jealous, once even placing a flower in the hair of a small girl who had given it to her. Eliza smiled at the young child, and, even though it didn't seem proper, deftly weaved a crown of her wedding flowers, placing it on the child's head and smiling wider as she watched the girl run to show her friends.

"They love you already," Morgarath told her, hand in hers now. She looked at him, the smile still lighting up her features. It was that that had made him fall, he thought. That and her wit.

She shrugged lightly now, leaning against him. "I hope so," she said. "And I hope we can go inside soon. I can't wait to get out of these shoes..."

"Uncomfortable?"

She nodded. "What about you?" she asked. "You have to wear dress armor for this. That can't be too comfortable."

"One gets used to it," he said, and she raised an eyebrow at him. "What is that look for?"

"Oh, its nothing," she said. "I was just thinking you might want to get out of that armor..."

He took in her flushed features, slowly realizing what she was implying. He smiled at her, and then lead her back to the castle, a small smirk on his face as he left orders for them to not be disturbed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Two Years Later..._

Sunlight streamed through the half-opened shutters that guarded their room against the chill of winter's nights. Morgarath sat at his desk, occasionally glancing up and looking over at Eliza, who was still sound asleep, blankets up to her chin, hair tousled from a restless night. She stirred, as though she was able to feel his gaze on her, and he froze, quill over the inkwell as to not spill any.

After a short moment, she settled back into her sleep, and he rolled his eyes to heaven, smiling softly.

"I know you just rolled your eyes at me," came a sleepy voice from the blankets, and, sighing, he placed the quill back into the ink and stood, making his way to her side of the bed.

"I didn't," he said, sitting down and watching as she turned to face him, one eyebrow raised. "I thought the healer told you that you needed to rest. Let your body heal after what happened."

She sat up now, looking away from him and out the window, remembering what had happened. "The stillbirth. I remember what he told me. But it's been three days now. I'm not in any pain anymore, I just feel guilty about it. Like I should have done something...We would've had a boy...someone strong and bold and now..."

Morgarath reached out and pulled her close. She was still young, he knew, and the self-doubt and worry that had plagued her since the incident had happened was understandable. But he felt a need to guide her, albeit gently, away from the thoughts before they destroyed her, and he'd lost both a son and his wife in the span of days.

"It wasn't you," he reminded her, as he'd done several times, mainly before she'd fallen asleep, curled against him as if seeking protection from the nightmares and monsters of the world. If only he could have protected her from that.

"I know it wasn't me," she whispered, head against his shoulder, a look of pain and sadness streaked onto her face. How he wished to see the happiness that had once filled her eyes.

"Then banish the thought of it," he said, firmly, gripping her shoulders now as he pulled away. He gently wiped a stray tear away with his thumb and looked at her pointedly. "We'll have plenty of chances to have children, but for now, we need to get you out of bed. Out of this stuffy room."

Elizabeth watched curiously as he stood, making his way over to the wardrobe, looking through the dresses and riding gear that had been added to her clothing since they'd been married before nodding to himself as he pulled one out.

It was a simple, almost plan blue dress, a darker blue ribbon around where her waist would be. It stood in stark contrast to his mainly black and gold clothing, but it had been a wedding gift from Lady Sandra of Redmont Fief, and it would have been seen as rude to turn it away. Morgarath held it up for his wife to inspect, and she laughed, covering her hand with her mouth to hide the smile that she couldn't hide from her eyes.

"Are you dressing me like a Bluebird?" she asked, slowing getting out of bed to join him. "If I have to wear that today, then you have to wear something other than a black surcoat."

Morgarath looked slightly offended by that statement. "Are you implying that Lady Sandra has no taste?" he asked her, and she shrugged slightly, looking through her clothes to find something...less blue than the gift dress.

"I'm sure she does," Eliza said. "Just when she's not insisting I wear blue and gold and not black and gold. As if I'm trying to show loyalty to Arald."

Morgarath nearly choked on air, and he looked at his wife for a long moment before saying, in a voice filled with fake venom, "Elizabeth!"

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked, smirking, looking at him from the corner of her eyes. "I don't care that much. I don't share my bed with that man, I don't pretend to profess loyalty to him. Especially when he isn't King Oswald."

Morgarath pulled her against his chest, placing a light kiss to her hair, feeling her put her head on his chest, relishing this quiet moment of being held. Which didn't last long as Teezal burst into the room. He looked apologetically at Eliza when she glanced at him but stilled when he noticed Morgarath's sudden;y angry features.

"My Lord, there's been news," he said, his almost too high pitched voice making Eliza hide a cringe.

"What is it?" she asked, forestalling her husband's angry retort.

"The King," Teezal said. "The King is coming to see you both."


End file.
